<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry Cinnamon Roll (UF Sans/US Sans Drabbles) by idontevenknowugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165776">Blueberry Cinnamon Roll (UF Sans/US Sans Drabbles)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh'>idontevenknowugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning in Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Branding, Burns, Cherryberry - Freeform, Established Relationship, Knives, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, bone scraping, drill, pelvis peircing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uggy's CherryBerry drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning in Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueberry Cinnamon Roll (UF Sans/US Sans Drabbles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very delicious prompt that got quite long. &lt;3 With art by the always amazing <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/lycowolfbunny">Lyco</a>! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Warnings: CherryBerry, established relationship, blood, injury, torture, burns, drilling, knives, unhealthy relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Red!" Blue launched himself at Red, knocking him back several steps and almost onto his tailbone. Red grabbed onto Blue, squeezing him for support as much as for the hug.</p>
<p>"Hey. Someone's excited for our night in," he commented, amused by Blue's endless enthusiasm for life. He was always so happy, and Red was always happier with him.</p>
<p>"Yes! I have something wonderful planned for tonight!" Blue changed to holding onto Red's arm and pulled him into the house. Stretch had been sent off for a sleepover at Sans and Papyrus's or something, which meant Sans and Stretch were hitting their respective bottles and Papyrus was looking after them. It didn't really matter, but it meant that it was just him and Blue.</p>
<p>"Lookin' forward to it."</p>
<p>Blue practically bounced his way over to the couch, which held an odd assortment of things. He was only able to pick out a utility knife and some kind of power tool before Blue pulled him into a deep kiss. Red kissed him back, smiling against his mouth. He was awfully eager to get started today.</p>
<p>"So Red," Blue started the moment their teeth parted. He was flushed blue and kept glancing around anxiously. "I was wondering... since we've gotten so close... "</p>
<p>"Yeah," Red rubbed his arm, wondering what could have brought on this sudden, if adorable, embarrassment.</p>
<p>"I want to be with you forever," Blue said quickly. Red was stunned. That was the next level of commitment, the ultimate level. He imagined life with Blue. It was a pleasant image, full of smiles and laughter.</p>
<p>"I want to be with you, too," he said, and kissed Blue again. Blue started bouncing as they kissed, making it difficult. Red laughed. His soul felt so light and happy. He was going to commit to Blue, and Blue to him.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy you want to." Blue broke away from Red. His eyelights sparkled with joy.</p>
<p>"Let's make it real, mark the occasion with something tangible."</p>
<p>"Oh!" It was Red's turn to blush. He didn't think Blue would have gone so far as to get him a ring. </p>
<p>"I want everyone to know that you're mine, all mine," Blue giggled, blushing even darker. Red heated up more, as well. This was it. "And I thought we could do it in a way you'd really enjoy."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Red's thoughts went blank. Did Blue mean something other than a ring?</p>
<p>Blue turned and waved his hand over the items on the couch. The power tool was a drill, he noticed, now that he had a moment to process. The others were a soldering iron, for some reason, a pack of markers, and a bright blue notebook.</p>
<p>"I drew the design myself!" Blue snatched up the notebook and flipped through it furiously until he reached a page covered in a brightly colored drawing. He ripped it out carefully before throwing it at Red. Still not sure what was going on, Red looked at the paper. It said 'Blue' in big blue letters, with cartoon-ish stars and bones all around it. Each of the stars had a circle in the middle, and Blue's name had a weird little mark at the bottom of the 'u'.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Design for what?" Red asked. Was it for a banner? A picture? Red wasn't really a part of the design, and he still didn't understand what the tools were for.</p>
<p>"Your tattoo!" Blue said with an excited grin. "I was thinking it would look great along your left ilium."</p>
<p>"We can't get tattoos," Red pointed out, eyeing the soldering iron with more than a little apprehension.</p>
<p>"Well, not like the fleshy kind, but I was thinking about how we could do it, and since you like, you know, things to be a little painful, I thought that this would be a lot of fun at the same time it cements our life together!" Blue was on his toes by the time he finished, his hands around his cheeks in a dramatically dreaming pose. Red, meanwhile, had frozen in place, his marrow chilled and his soul trembling. He might like a little rough fun, but drills and knives? No thank you.</p>
<p>"Blue..." he started off, unsure how to reject what was clearly meant to be a sweet and meaningful gesture.</p>
<p>Blue's expression fell hard. Red clutched at the drawing, looking between it and the monster he had just agreed to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't handle that sad look. He wanted Blue to be smiling and happy, not matter what.</p>
<p>"Y--yeah," he tensed as he said it. "We can try it..."</p>
<p>Blue brightened right back up, clapping his hands and turning to the couch. To Red's temporary relief, he grabbed the markers.</p>
<p>"I thought we could draw it on with these so I don't mess up when I'm doing it for real."</p>
<p>Red nodded, scared but resigned so that he wouldn't upset Blue again. He handed back the drawing and let himself be guided to the other end of the couch to sit down. Blue sat on the floor next to Red and pressed his drawing up against his pelvis.</p>
<p>"You need to take your shorts off."</p>
<p>"O--oh, ri--right," Red reached for the waistband of his shorts. He hesitated for a moment, his soul pounding, before wriggling out of them and letting them drop to the floor.</p>
<p>"There we go!" Blue shoved the paper back up, this time against Red's bare bone. It scratched as he turned it this way and that, forcing it into the curved space. Nodding, he pulled it away.</p>
<p>"It's going to be perfect!"</p>
<p>Red stared at the ceiling as Blue held onto his crest and dragged the soft, wet tips of the markers along some of his most sensitive areas. Getting aroused right now would just reinforce the idea that he actually would get off on the upcoming activities, the specifics of which was very carefully not thinking about. Which meant he was doing nothing but thinking about them. An agonizingly long time later, Blue let go of him and jumped to his feet.</p>
<p>"There we go. Oh, I love it!" he said, clasping his hands and holding them next to his face. Red made his neck bend so he could look at the markings. Blue's name curved slightly along the crest of his ilium with a star on one side and a bone on the other. The rest of the bones and stars trickled down his ilium to his pubis, where there was a series of three dots along the bottom edge. The stars all still had dots in them, as well. He wanted to ask what they were going to be, but he couldn't bring himself to.</p>
<p>"It looks... looks... um..." Red struggled with the words to praise the design, knowing what Blue had planned.</p>
<p>"Aw, speechless." Blue dipped in for another kiss that Red sat passively through before digging into his pile of supplies again. He came back with the knife, settling back into his place with a pleased hum like this was completely normal. </p>
<p>Red clutched the arm of the couch, waiting for the first press of the knife. Blue ran his finger over one of the stars first, making him shiver.</p>
<p>Then the knife came. Red gasped in shock before biting back a groan of pain. It couldn't really go into the bone, just scrape along it. That was possibly even worse. It bounced and chipped at him as Blue went over the line several times to make a slight mark into the bone. Then he turned the knife and dragged it along another line. Red yelped as it crossed the one already scratched into him. One star was going to be hell. He had seen six or seven, he was pretty sure.</p>
<p>"How's that?" Blue asked him, voice teasing. Red whimpered and nodded, not trusting his voice right now. He turned his torso so he could bury his face in his arms against the side of the couch. Blue shifted slightly, taking firmer hold of his pelvis, and went back to it. He hummed as he scratched the three remaining lines of the star into Red.</p>
<p>"There's one!" he announced as he finished. "Oh, that's going to look great when it scars up." Red tensed, thinking of the time it would take for that to heal, his pelvis tender and aching from the abuse. "I want to see how my name looks!"</p>
<p>He hadn't told Red his plan for each of the parts, but he got up and fetched something else from the pile. The drill was cordless, though, so when he walked past Red to plug something in, he could make a guess. Red started to shake as contemplated being burned.</p>
<p>"Hold.... still.... " Blue instructed him absently, holding his pelvis once again as he sat down.</p>
<p>The tip of the soldering iron touched him with a hot burst of pain. Red couldn't stop his body's reaction, pulling away as fast and as hard as it could. He ended up sitting against the back of the couch, his knees up defensibly in front of his pelvis. A streak of pulsing pain ran down his ilium where he had run it along the iron.</p>
<p>"Red?" Blue asked, setting the iron aside and leaning over the seat of the couch to rub Red's arm. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Red thought about telling him the truth, that he didn't want to do this. Blue would understand, right? He wouldn't go forward with burning Red. Then he thought about Blue's disappointment, right after they pledged their commitment to each other. He would be hurt that Red hadn't gone through with marking that commitment and that his idea had been rejected. Red couldn't do it.</p>
<p>"Y--yeah," he forced out. "Just, um, startled me..."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have let you know I was about to do it," Blue said, with regret. Even that tugged at Red's soul.</p>
<p>"It's okay..." he murmured, trying not to cry.</p>
<p>"Do you want to try again?"</p>
<p>"... yeah," Red whispered, already tensed against the pain.</p>
<p>Blue patted his leg, urging them down. He let Red stay put, pressed against the back, and leaned forward with the iron instead. Now Red didn't have anywhere to run to. Blue brushed his thumb over the streak, but didn't comment on its effect on his design. He simply went back to work, holding Red so hard that hurt, as well.</p>
<p>"I'm starting," he announced. The touch of the iron still made Red jump, but Blue's grip held his pelvis in place. It was still more than Red could take, so he wrapped his arm around his face to muffle his cries as the burning hot tip ran along the outline of Blue's name. An acrid stench wafted up to him. He gagged into his arm. When the outline was done, Blue stopped, but only so he could blow on it. Tiny particles tickled down the surface of Red's bones.</p>
<p>"It really keeps the color," Blue stated, sounding as happy as Red had ever heard him. Red nodded, trying to feel the least bit of happiness. Once this was all over, maybe he could enjoy being marked as Blue's.</p>
<p>"I'll fill it in, now."</p>
<p>Red grabbed the back of the couch and prepared for more. Eventually, as Blue meticulously burned all the bone inside of the block letters, Red's body just stopped responding to the pain. He was overwhelmed and exhausted. Days could have gone by rather than hours, and he wouldn't have noticed. He didn't register when it ended, the pain was still so strong. Blue had to peel his arm away and kiss him before he became aware of anything other than it.</p>
<p>"You did so well," Blue praised him, kissing him several times. "Look at it!"</p>
<p>He didn't want to, but, at Blue's prompting, he did. Blue's name stood out in dark browns against the ivory of his pelvis. The star that Blue had scratched earlier was leaking marrow slowly, but that barely registered. He kept coming back to the huge area of burned bone surrounded by stars and bones in bright marker. He wasn't done.</p>
<p>Red whimpered as Blue went and unplugged the iron. At least he didn't intend to burn any more of the design. When he knelt back down and grabbed the knife again, Red hardly flinched.</p>
<p>It was a different kind of pain, which he didn't remember after the years he spent with the agony of the iron. He had to adjust to it, but it was so much easier now. Resignation had set in. He was just going to sit here and let Blue do as he wanted. That was the plan before, to make his boyfriend--fiance?-- happy. Now it was the plan for him to survive the process.</p>
<p>Blue paused partway through the second star, and the tv came on. Nabstablook, Blue's weird, nice version of Mettaton was doing some kind of variety show where he played all the parts. Blue giggled at a joke before returning to work on the star. Red groaned with pain. Was this hell?</p>
<p>The stars were endless, or so it seemed until Blue started in on the bones. At least these didn't have crossing lines, but the curves were difficult, and required extra cuts. Blue kept laughing at the show, but Red felt a bit like he was laughing at him. It was too late to back out, now. He had wanted to do this for Blue, and he just needed to hold onto that.</p>
<p>"Ahhh!" Red screamed as Blue put his hand down on the burned letters. His legs kicked as he writhed in place, a whole new level of agony ripping through him. Blue removed his hand immediately, and stroked Red's skull.</p>
<p>"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," he soothed, even though it was definitely not okay. Red had never been so not okay in his whole life, and his world was a violent pit of suffering. "Just hold on. This is the last one, but it's right next to the letters."</p>
<p>Red didn't know how he was supposed to hold on any more than he already was, but Blue seemed to think that had done the trick. He went back to work immediately, and while he kept the pressure light on the burned bone, it was still excruciating. Red broke into sobs he couldn't contain anymore. He was miserable and in pain, and Blue didn't seem to care. He was more worried about the mark than Red himself. This was supposed to represent their commitment to each other.</p>
<p>"There we go!" Blue announced, voice once again full of pride and joy. Red nodded shakily, but he couldn't look. He was just glad it was over. Blue grabbed something else, and began to dab it against the cuts, sopping up the marrow that was trickling down from each one.</p>
<p>"We're almost done!"</p>
<p>There was more? Red bit back a huge, wracking sob, trembling from the force of it.</p>
<p>"It looks like you're enjoying yourself, but this is the big finale," Blue said, and Red went limp. He thought he was pleasing Red. He had never really understood what Red enjoyed, and he didn't care to learn. </p>
<p>The tip of a drill bit touched him down where Blue had drawn the three dots. He realized what was happening in time to hold still as the metal began to spin, viciously ripping into his bones. He screamed again, but Blue was committed. He didn't stop until the bit broke through the other side of the bone. It was only for a second, then he flipped it into reverse as he pulled the bit free.</p>
<p>"Oh dear!" he sounded worried, finally, as he pressed the cloth over the hole, squeezing. Red's world started to go black around the edges. He couldn't take any more. The darkness was welcoming when put against the things Blue was doing to him. He embraced it, fleeing the pain.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Red..." Blue was calling out to him. Part of him wanted to go to his lover's voice, but the rest of him backed away. Panic took over, and he jerked awake, scrambling away from Blue.</p>
<p>The movement created agony in his pelvis. He stopped, drooping to the couch with a groan of pain. Blue had cleared it off and gotten Red stretched out on it. His pelvis hurt something fierce, and there was a thick layer of bandages over the front of his ilium.</p>
<p>"What...?" Red muttered, mind foggy and dim.</p>
<p>"You fainted," Blue explained, finally looking concerned. "So I quickly finished, cleaned up, and let you rest for a bit. But I was getting worried..."</p>
<p>Not worried enough to stop, Red mused, lifting his skull to look at his pelvis. All he got was a bright white layer of gauze, a few spots of red showing through.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Do you want to see it?" Blue asked, the concern gone again. Red didn't, but he nodded. He needed to know what else Blue had done to him.</p>
<p>Blue pulled the tape on one side free and lifted up the pad. Red almost fainted again. Blue had gone so much further than he ever would have expected. The name was still a burned mess, and the scratches that would scar over in the shapes of bones and stars were as he expected, but each star now had a gleaming blue gem in the middle, marrow welling up around it. Red's mind was blank as he reached down and touched the back of his ilium. There was gauze there, too, but he could feel the pointy posts through it. Along the bottom of his ilium, the only hole he remembered Blue making plus two others had golden rings in them, wrapped around the edge of the bone.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know it's a lot, but I just love it," Blue gushed. "And I think it looks marvelous on you. I can't wait for it to heal up so I can kiss it--"</p>
<p>"I..." Red interrupted him, because the idea of him kissing any part of Red's body was repulsive. Blue paused and looked at him curiously. Red had the words in his mind. He was done. Done with Blue and whatever this shit was. He didn't want to ever see Blue again, let alone be physical with him.</p>
<p>They didn't come out.</p>
<p>It was too late for that. Blue had marked him, claimed him. Red had committed to him, and here was the proof, etched into his body. He could never leave Blue. He began to cry again, exhausted sobs shaking him.</p>
<p>"Oh, Red." Blue got up on the couch and cradled his skull. "It was hard, but you did it. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He babbled on, pushing the knife deeper into Red's soul.</p>
<p>He was trapped with this sadistic monster.</p>
<p>Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>